<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace at Last by Oliver__Niko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771505">Peace at Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko'>Oliver__Niko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended. For the first time since they've been together, Sylvain and Felix can explore each other's bodies and embrace their love without worrying if it will be the last time. They no longer have to be crushed by the world around them.</p><p>It's awkward for them to adjust to, but now their worlds are brighter, this is something they can view in a whole new light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/gifts">LotsaNeon2D</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hosted a raffle on my alt Twitter when I reached 100 followers. Here is the fic that was requested! I do hope you enjoy it, and to said requester, I'm absolutely over the moon that this raffle and talking about this fic brought us closer and made us friends.</p><p>She asked for Sylvain and Felix having some awkward, sweet sex where they can properly appreciate each other for the first time. After she said I can make it as vanilla or kinky as I like, I suggested that them trying out light bondage for the first time alongside this would work well, and her approval of this idea brought on this fic. Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s over.</p><p>A week has passed since the first uttering of those words. The war is behind them, carving the way for a path into their future. A <em>hopeful </em>future, where Dimitri and all those who support him will aim to build a world free of division between those with Crests and without, a place where discrimination will be of the past.</p><p>Five years is how long the war lasted for. A long enough period for them to accept how it is no longer their reality. Waking with hands reaching for weapons, ready to fight another day, only to realise that it’s no longer necessary, away from criminals needing to be apprehended.</p><p>Whilst it’s difficult to settle into this new, strange sense of peace, however, there is also a wave of calm, of gratitude for the serenity they have been gifted. To now be able to put focus into into themselves and the love they give to others.</p><p>Sylvain and Felix are among those, as they find themselves growing together in an entirely new way than before. Granted with the ability to delve into everything they feel for one another without the war holding them back.</p><p>The sun has almost set outside the windows of Felix’s room. His lips are against Sylvain’s. Slow, steady, everything they haven’t been able to be until now. They’re adjusting to being able to eat meals that are void of mentions of war. No longer having to worry about harsh rations of the food on the table, nor that it may be interrupted by news of an ambush.</p><p>Both are smiling, almost awkwardly, as they part. “This has been nice,” says Sylvain. “Not having to worry as much anymore, I mean.”</p><p>Felix hums in response. “There’s still a lot to be done. But it’s much better than it was.”</p><p>“I’m still honestly accepting that you have feelings for me, even though it’s been a while already.”</p><p>“That’s mutual. I’m sorry I ever thought you only wanted a fling.” There’s a slight movement of Felix’s hand, a wish to place it on Sylvain’s cheek, although hesitance still remains even now. His forearm is taken, guided so Felix does exactly this; a shared smile when the warmth of Sylvain’s cheek meets Felix’s palm.</p><p>“That’s nothing to apologise for. With my history, I don’t blame you.” The hand is lowered, Sylvain pressing a kiss to the back of it. “We have all the time in the world now, to properly accept what we have.”</p><p>“Yeah. Exactly.”</p><p>Felix leans in for a second kiss, Sylvain meeting him part of the way. It’s deeper than before. Slow again, however, and tender. Felix’s hands rest on Sylvain’s face. Arms loop around Felix’s waist in return, bringing him closer. They might not face the same desperation they once had, but the desire to be close, to be reminded the other is still alive, remains even now.</p><p>They draw out the kiss. Sylvain’s hands run over Felix’s back, Felix’s down Sylvain’s arm. Simple touches. A shared breath between them once their lips part, a smile before Sylvain presses a kiss beneath Felix’s ear, hands reaching further down and squeezing at Felix’s backside.</p><p>He doesn’t expect the soft chuckle. “Sorry,” Felix says. “It’s … a little strange.”</p><p>“Being able to just take it slow like this?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve gotten so used to feeling like everything has to be rushed, that … yeah. It’s weird.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this today, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Felix shakes his head; that’s the opposite of what he wants. This is the first chance the two have properly had time to touch one another, away from the passionate, desperate love that arrived once the war had ended, where their minds were filled with the simple relief of: <em>we’re alive. </em>“No, it’s okay. But thanks.”</p><p>Sylvain smiles, lips brushing against Felix’s cheek. “Of course, baby. I completely understand.”</p><p>Their lips soon rejoin. This time, Felix brings his legs around Sylvain, straddling his lap. There’s an appreciative hum into the kiss. Sylvain’s hands brushing over Felix’s thighs, giving them a light squeeze, as pale, scarred fingers run through ruby strands of hair.</p><p>Fingers soon reach for the buttons of Felix’s shirt. Their kiss breaks, Felix pressing another to Sylvain’s neck. He shivers when Sylvain’s fingertips brush over his skin.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” says Sylvain, not hiding any of the fondness in his voice.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“You <em>are.”</em></p><p>Felix hides his smile in Sylvain’s neck, another kiss against it as his fingers find Sylvain’s own shirt in response. “And <em>you’re </em>an idiot.”</p><p>“Highest of compliments, for sure.” Sylvain’s hands trail up Felix’s torso once his shirt is parted. His forehead leans against Felix’s when the latter’s head rises, fingers fumbling slightly. “You okay?”</p><p>“Weirdly nervous,” Felix answers, “despite how this is far from the first time.”</p><p>Sylvain’s strokes his thumbs over Felix’s arms. “We’re okay.”</p><p>“Yeah. We are.”</p><p>“Which, funnily enough, is what’s making this so awkward,” says Sylvain, his chuckle returning Felix’s smile to his face. “I can do it.”</p><p>“No. I’m fine. But hey, <em>your </em>hands aren’t busy. Do something with them.”</p><p>“Someone’s bossy,” Sylvan says. His tone is teasing, but he chooses to say no more; Felix is awkward enough without being teased over his struggle in his hands.</p><p>As Sylvain’s own hands wander over Felix’s legs, caressing his rear, he strangely finds his own hands relaxing beneath it. Perhaps because it simply feels so damn <em>good. </em>It’s only touches, but then again, perhaps they feel all the more wonderful now there is less weight weighing down on them.</p><p>Felix’s fingers tread up the muscle of Sylvain’s abdomen, hesitating over the scars. His lips press a kiss on Sylvain’s chest, a sigh from the latter over a second on a nipple; he can’t resist chasing Felix’s lips with his own, simply too irresistible with the warmth of each other’s torsos meeting as they edge closer to one another.</p><p>This is when they become a little more heated. Sylvain squeezing at Felix’s backside with a little more roughness, the latter responding with a hum against Sylvain’s lips and a gentle grind of his hips to bring their crotches together. Felix parts from the kiss, a soft moan as Sylvain pushes his hips towards Felix’s.</p><p>“Felix?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Felix mutters, as much as his lips are curling from those words; it’s simply too unexpected, sudden, for him to know what to say. Sylvain understands as such. A knowing grin is on his face as he brushes his lips against Felix’s forehead, the latter relaxing beneath it. “I’ve never paid full attention, to all the scars you have,” he says, his hands running up Sylvain’s back now it is bare.</p><p>“We’ve never been so in the moment to properly notice it all, have we?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>It’s not as though they’ve never been intimate, felt each other. It’s simply a different kind of exploration. The first time they’ve truly been able to appreciate every touch, breath, quiver beneath fingertips. It’s as though the world has finally stopped racing.</p><p>All that is racing now are heartbeats. Sylvain taking that first full step forward, stroking his hand over Felix’s crotch. The latter’s own hand reaches for his mouth. An arm is wrapped tightly around Sylvain’s shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Syl,” </em>Felix sighs beneath his palm, grinding himself against Sylvain’s hand. A sound that urges a larger smile out of the other, gently easing Felix back enough to have enough room to tread a line of kisses over his chest. A circling tongue against a nipple. Teasing, light teeth, Felix grasping onto Sylvain’s forearm and urging his hand to press harder against the bulge in his trousers. <em>“Fuck—”</em></p><p>“Someone’s a little desperate,” Sylvain says in a sing-song voice, laughing when the hand over Felix’s mouth lightly slaps Sylvain’s arm. “Should we … you know, get our pants off?”</p><p>“Mm. Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p>Both are eager, arms almost crossing each other in their quest to get the other naked as soon as possible. They laugh over the awkwardness. Sylvain waves a hand in the air to gesture for Felix to do so first. His grip is still a little shaky. He’s accustomed to what he sees underneath, how it makes him feel, but his nerves are spiking.</p><p>“You’re all right, my love,” Sylvain murmurs in his ear, running gentle hands over Felix’s lower back. “Anything you’re not comfortable with, just say.”</p><p>Felix nods. “And you too, Syl.”</p><p>His head lifts when Sylvain’s lips return to his neck. Relaxed enough for his hands to successfully unfasten Sylvain’s belt and unzip his trousers. Sylvain assists with removing those and his underwear, Felix edging off Sylvain’s lap to grant him room. He’s soon sliding back on, fingertips gliding up Sylvain’s increasing erection. He smiles over Sylvain’s moan, foreheads resting against one other’s. Sylvain leans in for a kiss, his own hands beginning to remove Felix’s trousers in return as Felix’s light touches continue.</p><p>Felix is brought closer by his hips once he is naked as well. A shared moan as their dicks grind against one another. Felix’s hand strokes at their lengths as Sylvain’s hands run over his hips. They squeeze at his backside once again, and this time, it’s enough to earn another moan, softer and quieter.</p><p>“I don’t think you have any scars here,” says Sylvain. “But maybe I should keep checking.”</p><p>Felix cannot stop a laugh, one that brightens Sylvain’s entire face. “You have a lot yourself,” says Felix, hand brought away from their dicks to instead run his fingers over a scar on Sylvain’s thigh. “I’ve noticed, but … still. Hopefully this is the last of them.”</p><p>“Same with you. Although your body is still the most gorgeous I’ve ever seen, every scar included.”</p><p>“Sappy,” says Felix, before adding, his voice softer, “Thank you.”</p><p>He’s answered with Sylvain’s lips on his own, tongues combining in perfect harmony.</p><p>During their kiss, Sylvain scoots along the bed, hands beneath Felix’s arms lifting him to bring him along. A brief parting of their lips, half-open eyes, show Felix how Sylvain is reaching for the oil on their nightstand. A slight bite of his lip, Sylvain smiling into a kiss Felix soon gifts him.</p><p>“Do you want me, Felix?” he asks, now beginning to prepare his fingers.</p><p>“Always. Now more than ever.”</p><p>Sylvain’s heart flutters from those words. His lips press a kiss to the side of Felix’s head, one hand stroking along the curve of his waist as the other reaches to his entrance. Fingertips press against it. Preparing his body, yet also there to induce the squirm of Felix’s body, as wanting as he says.</p><p>“No teasing,” Felix grumbles.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sylvain chuckles over the quirk of Felix’s eyebrow. “All right, not <em>today.”</em></p><p>True to his word, his finger slips inside Felix. Slow, careful. Felix’s jolt of his body, a gasp, soon soften into a moan. Louder as Sylvain works into a rhythm with his finger knuckle-deep. He wishes he can do more with his arms than simply wrap them tightly around Sylvain, although he’s too swept away by being able to relax without pressure that he’s not sure he can use them in any other way.</p><p>His hips still buck forward, however. Sylvain groans softly from the shock of their erections grinding against each other. It urges him to increase the pace of his finger, kiss against Felix’s neck brief so he has the chance to watch the other’s face.</p><p>“Do you like that, baby?”</p><p>“<em>Goddess, </em>yes.” More than he ever has. Sylvain feels similarly, biting his lip over how <em>amazing </em>it feels to have Felix wrapped tightly around his finger this way, almost impatient to feel the same around his erection. But the two share the same patience to appreciate this. Even with lingering nerves in their chests, they want nothing more than to enjoy each and every moment.</p><p>Sylvain keeps up the rhythm of his index finger. Felix’s moans are more frequent, a little more desperate, as he adjusts. He’s soon saying, “S-Sylvain, you can …”</p><p>“Another finger?”</p><p>“Mm.” Felix wills himself to make some kind of remark, but all he can do is stare into those loving eyes, which smile alongside Sylvain’s mouth when he nods. It only grows when Felix moans over a second finger joining the first. “<em>Ah</em>—”</p><p>“Feels good?”</p><p>“Feels <em>excellent,” </em>Felix breathes. Embarrassment is soon to reach him over the enthusiasm he’s blurted out. A hand covers his face. “Goddess, that’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“No need to be embarrassed, my love,” says Sylvain, who absolutely relishes in every sign of Felix enjoying himself. “And no need to hide your face.”</p><p>“I feel less awkward that way.”</p><p>“I understand, but come on, Fe. You’re the most <em>beautiful </em>person I’ve ever met, an angel amongst all of us mor—”</p><p>“Do you ever stop?” Felix asks, finally revealing his face. Both share the same light laugh. Felix’s is interrupted by a gasp from Sylvain’s fingers, which purposefully choose this moment to increase their pace. “O-oh, you bastard. Got me to show my … show my face before doing that?”</p><p>“Yep.” Sylvain’s lips find the side of Felix’s head. Content by how the latter visibly relaxes beneath the kiss.</p><p>Felix is soon resting his forehead against Sylvain’s shoulder. Gentle pants against his skin, hips rocking towards him. Sylvain’s moan joining Felix’s from the friction. His fingers continue their rhythm, other hand with no qualms against exploring Felix’s body. Legs, rear, back; stroking over the skin with adoration, a bliss that both share.</p><p>A bliss, until Felix realises his own hands have done little but cling to Sylvain, and his face buries into the other’s shoulder out of embarrassment. “Sorry, Syl.”</p><p>“Sorry?” Sylvain is genuinely confused. “What on Earth are you sorry for?”</p><p>“I have no … <em>ngh, </em>n-no idea what to do with my hands.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckles, tracing gentle circles over Felix’s shoulder blades. “Don’t be silly, baby. You’re fine.”</p><p>“I’m just so … so <em>awkward. </em>Hey,” Felix grumbles when Sylvain’s fingers leave him, “I didn’t say you had to stop that.”</p><p>“You’re awkward, yes. And I am a bit too, because this peace is completely new to us.” Sylvain wipes his fingers on a towel nearby before holding onto Felix’s waist, thumbs stroking over the skin. “But it’s adorable.”</p><p>“It’s not—ugh. You’re always such an idiot.” Still, Felix straightens up properly, tucking his hair behind his ear. His eyebrow raises over the mischievous smirk he finds on Sylvain’s face. “What’s with you?”</p><p>“I mean, if you don’t know where to put your hands, I could tie them.”</p><p>Felix laughs. It’s quick to fade when he sees that Sylvain’s expression hasn’t changed. “Oh. You’re serious.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know we’ve never done that before, but,” Sylvain runs his hands up and down Felix’s waist, “it’d be fun, don’t you think? And really does fix your issue, might I add.”</p><p>He winks good-naturedly, heart growing warm when Felix cannot sigh without smiling in amusement. Felix’s finger is tapping lightly against Sylvain’s shoulder. If this was just a few years ago, he’d find such a situation much too vulnerable to bear, too worried over that weakness. Now, however, with the war behind them and their love stronger than ever, he can say, “That <em>is </em>an option.”</p><p>“So you want to?” asks Sylvain, pushing aside the nervous excitement rising in his chest to be certain. 

</p><p>“Does solve my issue, as you said.”</p><p>“Sure that’s the only reason.” Sylvain’s hands cup Felix’s cheeks, bringing him in for another kiss. Slow, tender, Sylvain a little quieter when he speaks again. “Be sure to tell me if it’s too much.”</p><p>“As if I’m not tough enough to handle that.” Sylvain doesn’t move, a sign he wants proper confirmation, and Felix nods instead. “Okay. I will.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll need to figure out what to use. It’s not as though we have rope.”</p><p>“… Should we?”</p><p>“I’m down to get some,” says Sylvain. “But for now … Sure we can find some scarves or something. Uh, how about shifting closer to the headboard while you wait?”</p><p>“Won’t be waiting too long. You did interrupt what you were doing, remember.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. Impatient brat.” Sylvain winks to show he’s joking, laughing when Felix flips him off.</p><p>Sylvain has a shuffle through their possessions to find something suitable. He manages to find a few light, thin scarves which will do exactly the trick. When returning to the bed, he notices Felix picking at a nail out of nerves; Sylvain holds this hand whilst pressing a light kiss to Felix’s lips.</p><p>“You sure this is okay?”</p><p>“Certainly.” Felix’s fingers play with strands of Sylvain’s hair. A way of avoiding his eyes, the latter notices, although there’s still a fond smile on his face. “It’s—I think this is good for us. Being able to trust each other enough for you to do that, I mean. It shows how far we’ve both come.”</p><p>“I was thinking the same,” says Sylvain. “I think … Okay, yeah, I have a plan. Can you put your hands in front of you?”</p><p>Once Felix has done so, Sylvain begins to loop the scarf around Felix’s wrists. He does so with purpose and apparent experience. It prompts Felix to ask, “Have you done this before?”</p><p>“Yeah. You know I can be kinky sometimes, and I … well, I’ve done this to women who were similar.” Sylvain’s smile is guilt-ridden—no matter how many times Felix has reassured him about his past not impacting their relationship now, Sylvain still feels awful to bring it up. “Sorry, baby.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. That bothered me before when I was more insecure about my inexperience, but it’s not like that anymore.” Felix watches as Sylvain tightens the bindings between Felix’s wrists. “I know I’m not some kind of substitute for the women you’ve slept with.”</p><p>“Far from it. I’ve never felt about anyone the way I have about you.” Sylvain lifts Felix’s now bound hands, pressing a kiss onto them whilst also checking their temperature. “Does it hurt? Can you tug them for me?”</p><p>Felix nods, doing exactly this. It doesn’t budge. “It’s comfortable, but … Man. It’s tight.”</p><p>“That’s what I said.” Felix meets his gaze with an expression of disbelief. “You know, about your ass.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to elaborate.”</p><p>After laughing, Sylvain runs his hands down Felix’s arms. “Not too much?”</p><p>“No, it’s perfectly fine. You’re just good at doing it.” The situation he is in properly weighs down on him, pink dusting his cheeks. “So, you tied me up. Congrats.”</p><p>“Congrats to me indeed,” Sylvain grins, rising Felix’s arms up and pushing them down on the bed above Felix’s head. Lips meet again. The exploration of something new adds fire to that kiss; appreciative sounds against each other’s lips, Sylvain’s leg sliding between Felix’s to keep them apart.</p><p>“I do still have some control over them,” says Felix when the kiss breaks, looping his arms around Sylvain’s neck. “Could probably use a sword.”</p><p>“That’s exactly why I got several scarves, silly.”</p><p>“Oh. I see. What are you going to do?”</p><p>Sylvain merely grins cheekily, scooping up another one of the scarves. He loops it around a bight created between Felix’s wrists. Another one is tied around the headboard and, before long, the two are joined together to successfully restrain Felix’s hands to it.</p><p>“There,” says Sylvain. “How’s that?”</p><p>For a moment, Felix’s mouth simply open and closes, hands tugging at the scarves. The colour in his face deepens that little more. “I, uh.”</p><p>“Tell me how you feel, baby.”</p><p>Sylvain is bursting with the need to express how <em>he </em>feels about this as well, running his hands up those restrained arms with an appreciative smile on his face. But he’s waiting. Waiting for Felix to say what’s on his mind first, voice why exactly his face is reddening to this degree.</p><p>“It’s, uh, nice.”</p><p>“Nice?” Sylvain repeats, laughing when Felix scowls.</p><p>“Don’t mock me,” he says, a hint of a groan in his voice. He squirms against the bonds in a way that arouses both simultaneously. “It’s—I like it, okay?”</p><p>“You do, baby?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“I like it, too. You look so cute.”</p><p>“Don’t call me cute.” Felix’s head rises with closed eyes when Sylvain’s lips find his neck. “So, uh … Going to continue from where you left off any time soon?”</p><p>“If you looked at my hands, you’d see I’m getting ready to do exactly that.”</p><p>So he is. The oil has been retrieved without Felix knowing, Sylvain now preparing his fingers again. “Come on, Syl. I don’t need that again.”</p><p>“You’ve tensed a little from being tied up. We’ve gotta make sure you’re actually ready.” Sylvain kisses Felix’s cheek. “And we have to make sure you enjoy this when restrained, too.”</p><p>“I—all right.”</p><p>“Tell me if your hands start to tingle or feel numb.”</p><p>“I will.” Felix lets out a laugh when Sylvain’s fingers reach between his legs, riddled with nerves. “Why does it almost feel like it’s our first time again?”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“Me too, sweetheart.” Sylvain’s forehead presses against Felix’s. “But that says volumes, I reckon.”</p><p>Felix hums, letting out a soft gasp when Sylvain’s fingers press by his entrance. “You might be right.”</p><p>The second round of fingering is far shorter than the first. It doesn’t take long for Felix to readjust, moans that little more desperate now his wrists are tied; somehow, despite how nerves still remain, this added sense of trust has helped to ease the awkwardness around them. They can understand their emotions more deeply. See how there’s not a single change between them not for the better, that this foreign obstacle of peace and serenity is not quite an obstacle after all, but rather a warm, positive ray of hope instead.</p><p>Soon, Sylvain is preparing himself, a soft groan escaping his lips from the contact with his erection. “I know I mentioned that you’re cute like this,” says Sylvain, glancing between Felix’s eyes and his restraints, “but did I mention it’s utterly hot as well? Come on,” Sylvain laughs gently when Felix’s eyes avert to the side. “Surely you can guess that’s the case?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah. But you saying it is different.” A pause, and Felix asking, slightly quieter, “Why do you like it?”</p><p>“I like you being vulnerable. I know it’s difficult for you, so every time you open yourself up to me, I genuinely feel honoured.” Sylvain’s lips brush against Felix’s forehead, the latter inhaling sharply when Sylvain’s dick slides between his ass cheeks. “And … all right, I’ll admit it. There’s a certain charm about such a snarky swordsman being at my mercy.”</p><p>“Knew it.” Felix cannot keep his face stern for long; he’s releasing a cross between a sigh and a moan from the head of Sylvain’s erection pressing against his entrance, tugging at the scarves. “Only for you.”</p><p>“Only for me,” Sylvain echoes. “Which is why you’re liking it too, right?”</p><p>“Mm. I can be vulnerable, if it’s with you.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that more than anything, my love.”</p><p>Their eyes close with the meeting of their lips. Sylvain eases himself inside slowly. A moan is caught by Sylvain’s tongue, Felix’s fingers curling around the scarves. Legs soon wrap around Sylvain to bring him closer. A shared sound in blissful harmony; a moan from Sylvain from Felix contracting around him, and a slightly higher, breathless one from Felix.</p><p>“Oh <em>Goddess, </em>Syl—” he breathes out. His head falls back against the pillow. His eyes are closed, whereas Sylvain’s remain open to watch him. Smiling as he continues these slow yet deliberate thrusts into him.</p><p>“You’re so good to me, baby,” says Sylvain, a hand remaining on Felix’s hips as the other rubs his thumb over a glistening eye to wipe away threatening tears. “I love you, more than anything.”</p><p>Usually, there’s hesitance. Usually, Felix is too frightened to say anything but, “I know,” or “you too.” If he does utter those three little words, it’s been in desperation, through tears and screams as he tells Sylvain to not die out there on the battlefield.</p><p>“<em>I love you, damnit! Don’t go getting yourself killed for me!”</em></p><p>Words that invoke a fury of emotions in Sylvain; joy that Felix loves him, too, but guilt to be the reason for such a panicked, hurt voice.</p><p>Here, however, within the blissful paradise of contentment and trust, Felix says, “I love you, too,” without a single ounce of hesitation or pain. Eyes that even open, bursting with this love, meeting with the honey-brown pair speaking the same.</p><p>Sylvain cannot help but laugh softly, feeling his chest grow tight with the urge to form tears. His head lowers, resting at the side of Felix’s neck, not once stopping those tender, loving thrusts into him. He feels Felix’s lips press to his head. “Thank you for loving me,” says Sylvain. “And believing in me all this time.”</p><p>“You’re thanking me?” Felix’s chuckle is interrupted by a beautiful, soft cry into Sylvain’s ear from the latter hitting straight against his sweet spot. “I’d have never … <em>ah, </em>n-never been able to grow without you, wouldn’t even be … be alive.”</p><p>“I suppose we have every reason to thank each other, don’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can agree on that.”</p><p>Sylvain smiles. His kiss on Felix’s neck is slow and deep, a contrast to how he picks up the speed of his thrusts. Felix’s cry is immediate. This new pace leaves him with soft, loving whimpers that Sylvain relishes in; the hands that appreciate every inch of Felix are electrifying.</p><p>Somehow, along the way of exploring each other to this degree for the first time, the awkwardness has shifted into wonder on how they have lasted this long without ever experiencing it.</p><p>It’s enough for Felix to soon find his orgasm without Sylvain even touching him there. Gasps and words muffled into a raised arm not enough to have told Sylvain, the latter not even aware before the louder cry and jolt of Felix’s body.</p><p>“O-oh wow,” he breathes out.</p><p>“Could have told me,” says Sylvain, treading his fingers up Felix’s dick with a grin. “I’d have helped.”</p><p>“I tried, okay?” Felix’s face hasn’t been brought away from his arm. He moans again from a thrust against his prostrate. “G-Goddess, I—that’s awkward.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t. Heh, if anything, it’s totally fuelling my ego.”</p><p>“Great. That’s … that’s just what we need.”</p><p>“I’m only kidding,” Sylvain says, laughing. He presses a kiss beneath Felix’s ear, saying into it, “Just a little more for me, baby. Can I,” Sylvain inhales deeply from Felix tightening around him, “c-can I come inside, baby? We’re perfectly safe by now.”</p><p>He wonders if the request is a little too much, but Felix doesn’t hesitate to nod. “Pervert,” he says regardless, which causes Sylvain’s laughter to return.</p><p>“You’re something else, Fe.” And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for their lovemaking to bring the same result from Sylvain. Teeth against his bottom lip suppress part of his groan at his release; Felix shudders over the sensation of him doing so inside. Thrusts carefully slowing to a stop, Sylvain pulling out with a kiss pressed to Felix’s lips.</p><p>“All right, my love?”</p><p>“Never been better,” Felix answers, truthfully. Sylvain smiles against his lips, another kiss placed on them before his hands reach for the scarves tying Felix to the headboard. Once he’s freed, Sylvain holds the wrists carefully in his hands, pressing his lips to the red marks on the skin.</p><p>“Do they hurt?” he asks.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Still, Sylvain presses more kisses onto them, and the back of Felix’s hands as well, which has the latter shaking his head. “Such an idiot.”</p><p>“You say whilst trying to hide a smile,” says Sylvain, the way Felix presses his lips together not gone unnoticed.</p><p>Tissues are soon used to clean themselves up. Not a moment is wasted once they are as such and have had a gulp of water, Sylvain wrapping his arms around Felix and bringing him down into a hug on the bed.</p><p>“I think this has been a huge step for us,” says Sylvain, his fingers tracing circles on Felix’s upper back. Felix hums and buries himself that little closer to Sylvain.</p><p>“Yeah.” The rush and high of intimacy and pleasure reaches Felix, relaxing him, and he doesn’t stop himself from mumbling, “I really do love you. More than anything.”</p><p>Sylvain’s heart stirs in his chest. A realisation dawns on him, one that he has never been able to see the true extent of; that he hasn’t messed it up, this time. His first true, proper relationship, filled with devotion and loyalty, has brought him nothing but joy. There has been hardships, yes, but he knows now that said hardships are not to be feared or avoided; they have only made them stronger.</p><p>Tears are welling in his eyes. He allows only a single one to fall when he closes said eyes and rests his chin on Felix’s head. Smiling with a bursting heart when Felix snuggles closer in response, curling his legs up against him. As close as they can be.</p><p>“I know you do,” says Sylvain. “And I love you as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>I will continue hosting raffles on Twitter and if my schedule is clear enough, may do a mini one for my birthday on the 28th, so feel free to follow me on there if you haven't already @nikobynight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>